Return of the Cat
by GoldenGardenFoxes
Summary: READREADREADREADREAD! I have no idea how to summarize this thing Basically, it describes Haru's life after the CK adventure.
1. Summer Daze

**The Return of the Cat  
**_Summer Dreams_

Haru groaned in annoyance, muffled by the pillow, as her new orange cat alarm clock began to vibrate and ring. It bore a strong resemblance to…

She resisted the urge to throw the thing into the wall and smash it to pieces like other students. She no longer viewed alarm clocks as the enemy. Besides, she was rather fond of this one.

She glanced out of the window as she stretched, which she immediately stopped doing when she saw a group of cats running down the street. "Huh?"

She leaned against the sill, leaning her head out to see what was happening, letting her hair (a bit longer since her encounter) dangle over the side of the window. There were only a few cats, and they had gotten into a little brawl, with loud yowls and hisses. It wasn't what she had thought.

"Hm." Haru shook it off and managed to get down the stairs without falling. Before her adventure in the Cat Kingdom, the usual scene would have ended in a tumble or a clumsy recovery of a slip.

She accidentally allowed herself to space out. She let out a small scream when she realized that she was burning breakfast. It turned out perfect, though.

Her eyes locked onto the crazy black cat clock on the wall. It was one of the silly ones where the seconds ticked with the swish of its tail, its eyes rolling simultaneously. She took a sip of her tea that she had blended herself, a new habit. Somehow, it always tasted good, even though it was never the same, and it was always the flavor that she needed at the time.

"Morning, Mom!" Haru greeted her mother, looking up from the papers.

"Good Morning," came the mumbled reply.

Haru stood and refolded the paper. "I'm going to hang out with Hiromi today, okay? I'll call you later."

"Okay…"

The brunette closed the door softly, meeting up with her friend right outside the driveway. Together, they began to walk. It was becoming a weekly routine.

"Awesome shirt!" Hiromi began as they went in-step along the sidewalk.

"Hello to you, too," Haru joked with a smile. She was sporting a white shirt with a black and white cat outlined in red. She hadn't even noticed.

As they passed the museum in silence, her head turned. Cats began to stroll casually by them in all different directions.

It astounded Haru. Ever since she had last seen the Baron, she was seeing cats everywhere. How many cats were there, anyway?

Suddenly, Hiromi ran off, pausing to say "good-bye". Haru was confused until she saw 'Romi's boyfriend. She smiled once again. It was cute, how they flirted, with playful punches and giggles. But sometimes, it made her feel alone…She had to admit, she did miss that little escapade that now seemed so long ago.

About to walk on, she perceived where she was. This was where it all began. Sort of. The café…Moota?

Haru sat in a seat beside the huge kitty and began to stroke his ears. "Hey, Fatso."

But the cat rose and jumped off the chair. He then disappeared between some buildings. Haru wanted to follow, but thought better of it. As much as she craved a visit, she couldn't bring herself to go. It would hurt too much.

Summer was perfect, she though, resting her chin in her palms. 'You can do pretty much what you want, not even care about school, and enjoy the gorgeous weather.'

"Huh?"

Moota returned, with a chain clutched in his teeth. He skillfully and easily hopped back into his spot.

"Whatcha got there?"

He dropped his burden into her hand.

"What…?" she whispered curiously, examining it. It was a necklace. A white cat pendant hung from a thin, silver chain. She slipped it around her neck. "Pretty. Thanks, Moota."

"It's not from me," he growled, then fell into a doze.

"Oh…Thanks, Baron," she said softly, gazing at the horizon.


	2. My Story

**Return of the Cat**  
_Origins_

The Baron turned on his heel and returned to his desk from the window. The Cat Bureau. He had started it to help people, but it seemed nowadays that they'd rather help themselves.

He set his cane horizontally on the furniture and shuffled through some papers. Moota entered the miniature house, waddling on his hind legs and plopping down on the couch. "I gave it to her. You owe me, Baron."

"Thank you, Moota." The scratching of a pen was the only noise for a moment, until a raven landed deftly in the upstairs balcony. "Perfect timing, Toto. I need you to take this document to Prince Lune," the Baron said, rolling it up. He had become a powerful political figure in the Cat Kingdom thanks to the Prince and his wife. They were very grateful for his assistance in the case with Haru and always welcomed and valued his opinion.

The black bird swooped down and retrieved the paper, then flew off into the clouds with it in safely in his beak as the baron called out his thanks.

"Stupid birdbrain," Moota muttered, halfway expecting a sprig of freshly picked berries to smack him in the head.

"Now, now, Moota," the Baron chastised lightly. "You know he's a very intelligent character, and very reliable."

"Birdbrain," the addressed repeated, reading his newspaper that he had brought in, rather noisily. Baron shook his head and revised some of his work.

Quiet.

* * *

True, he was just a creation from one man's imagination. But he was real, and that was all there was too it.

He had started out a human. That all changed when his creator died due to old age. Never in his life had he forgotten Baron.

But Baron, a curious fellow, began to take interest in the affairs of the Cat Kingdom. There were a few practices they had that he didn't quite approve of, and decided to step in. He had a knack for meddling in other people's business.

He wound up going to a ball with the intention of speaking against these procedures, disguised as a cat himself. He listened to the conversations of the counts, duchesses, the king, and other members of high class, to their opinions and views.

He began to lose himself…

The Baron was no longer what he was. When he had returned home, he found the costume nonexistent.

He didn't want anyone else to suffer his fate. The Cat Bureau…it could save them, if only they looked for help.

There was a servant in the castle, Yuki, who had become curious as to who he was and why he had been at the castle for the ball. She alone had noticed that there was someone there who shouldn't be.

She came to ask her questions and befriended the Baron. He told her of his mission and she told him of her problems. They talked of taste and society. Yuki's counseling increased when she first met the Prince in person…after all, she did have a heart.

The Baron alone knew of the two courting. All involved were afraid of the King's wrathful reaction if he found out. A royal and a concubine? It was unheard of! Especially if there were plenty of cats who had fallen for the King's son who had status.

Yuki had watched over Haru and knew how she felt about the cats' affairs when she had saved her fiancée.

The Cat Bureau.

It could help her. And it did. The only one it couldn't help was the Baron himself.

Forbidden.

What was to happen now as Yuki continuously watched the Baron sink? He never let it show, and he'd never reach the breaking point. That was his way.

But was it worse than being stuck in the middle?


	3. Decisions

**Return of the Cat**

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

"Lune, we have to do something. Baron is sinking and sinking fast. He'll never hit the breaking point but he won't get any better unless he stops denying the fact that he misses Haru. I can't stand watching him like this."

"Yuki, it isn't up to us what the Baron does. We must continue to keep his secret no matter what as he kept ours."

"That's a completely different thing Lune. He kept our courtship a secret because your father never would have accepted us, no matter how much we loved each other. If he keeps this secret from Haru forever, it will destroy him from the inside out. I am positive that she misses him as well."

"There is no way I am going to be able to talk you out of trying to convince baron to tell Haru, am I love?"

"No you're not. I'm scared for him and I feel that I have to at least try to help him. Toto, when you return to the Cat Bureau, would you please tell Baron that I wish to talk to him?"

"Of course Yuki."

* * *

"Mom, do you mind if I just hang out here today instead of going with you?" asked our lovable brunette as she played with a white cat pendant that hung from a thin silver chain around her neck. It had become a habit for her ever since Muta had brought it to her. It was a gift from...him. She still wondered why he had given it to her.

"Of course you can Haru; if you're sure you really want to."

"I am sure Mom; I just don't feel up to it today."

"Well okay then. I'll see you when I get back sweetheart,"

Haru smiled softly and waved as her mom pulled out of the driveway. She walked into the kitchen to brew herself a cup of tea but changed her mind and instead walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa. She grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels but found nothing worthwhile. "I wonder how Yuki and Lune are doing. I haven't seen them in so long. I guess I could go ask Muta but he'd probably tell me to go ask Baron and I couldn't bear to do that. It would hurt too much to see him again and know that he doesn't care about me.

* * *

Next our focus centers on our beloved Baron as he listens to Toto. "So Yuki wishes to talk to me, does she?" He stands up and walks to the window. "Would you by any chance know what she so desperately wants to discuss with me Toto?" he queries while gazing outside. 

"She didn't tell me Baron, but I believe it has something to do with Haru."

"Haru? Whatever could she want to say to me about Haru? I certainly hope Haru isn't in trouble again. Wait, could she know about…no it isn't possible that she could've seen through me like that." The last part came out as a whisper that Toto and Muta had to strain to hear. It was obvious that the Baron was talking to himself and they weren't supposed to hear that last part. "Well, we better get going; we don't want to make Yuki wait, now do we?"

* * *

"You wished to discuss something with me Yuki?" 

"Yes I did. Baron, this foolishness cannot be allowed to continue. You are sinking and I know you thought you were hiding it so well but I can see how far you've fallen and so can Lune, Toto, and even Muta."

"I don't have the pleasure of understanding you. What foolishness Yuki?"

"You know very well what I am talking about Baron; this business with Haru. It's quite obvious to your friends that you've fallen in love with her. You can't keep denying your feelings for her. You have got to tell her, she deserves that much at least."

"No! Haru is perfectly happy where she is now. I will not interfere with her happiness. She will eventually forget everything that happened here and it will be just a distant memory."

"How do you know that she is happy where she is? Baron, you haven't seen her since the adventure. For all you know, she could be missing you every bit as much as you miss her."

"She did look a little unhappy when I gave her the pendant. I agree with Yuki, I think you should tell her. Even birdbrain over here agrees." Muta said. This time he wasn't so lucky, almost immediately after he finished his sentence; a sprig of freshly picked berries hit him on the head.

"Baron, I won't tell her how you feel because it is your secret. And even though I still think that she deserves to be told I won't because you kept mine and Lune's courtship a secret so I will reluctantly keep yours," Yuki said as she started to leave the room.

"Alright, I'll tell her. You're completely right Yuki; she deserves to know how much I care for her. I owe her that much," he replied softly turning around to look at Yuki, "thank you for your advice Yuki."

"I just want to see you happy Baron," she answered as he called the portal to take him back to the Cat Bureau.

* * *

Back at the Cat Bureau, we focus in on Baron just in time to hear him say, "Muta, tomorrow I need you to bring Haru here so I may tell her." 

"Yeah sure whatever," Muta replied as he once again noisily ready a newspaper.

A smile came over the Baron's face as he thought of seeing Haru tomorrow. Little did he know that things might not be going his way.

* * *

Thanks so much to all the reviewers for chapter 2. 

Slytherinprincess- Okay I know that it took us awhile to get this chapter up and I am so sorry about that but both me and Kohari hit major writer's block for this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will beup soonbut until then… Read and Review!


	4. Mysteries

**Chapter 4: Mysteries**

Kohari: Sorry about the slowness, guys. I really am. So instead, I'm changing the authresses' note so we don't get in trouble with the site. I'm updating without Slytherinprincess right now 'cause I'm in a hurry, but y'all seriously wanted this chapter, so we better get some reviews for this thing or we'll stop.

* * *

Haru, unusually sleepy, woke up to the buzz of her alarm clock. She pressed the snooze button lazily, just like old times, and buried her face in the pillow again. Subconsciously, she felt that this was going to be a day she'd rather not deal with. 

Seconds later, she realized what she had done and sat up quickly in her bed, rubbing her eyes. As fast as she could, she dressed, stumbling as she struggled to get her socks on, and went downstairs for breakfast. Her mother had left a note for her saying that she was going shopping to make the "Early Bird" sale, to be good, and that lunch was in the fridge. Haru sighed with relief. She had forgotten that there was no school today.

Glancing at the table, she noticed that her mother had failed to retrieve the paper, so she slipped on her shoes and did it herself. Reaching for the news in the roadside box, she perceived a hint of a blue ribbon. Curiosity sparked, she separated the newspaper from the strange letter that had been sealed with this mysterious ribbon. Who could it be from?

In her interest, she allowed the newspaper to slip from her hand, landing forgotten in the driveway with a _plop!_Haru, uncertain of what the letter may bring, reluctantly pulled the ribbon carefully from the letter and opened it all the way. English words decorated the page, but for a moment, Haru, in her confusion, could not understand a single sentence. When she recovered, she read.

_Dearest Haru,  
Although I had originally sent Muta to retrieve you, I believe it would be best if I summoned you myself. If you have no other plans, it would be an honor to have you over for tea this afternoon. There is urgent business I must discuss with you. Please arrive at the Cat Bureau at three o'clock._

_Sincerely,  
Baron_

Haru reread the message a few times before rolling it up in her hand. Urgent business? What was he talking about? Was there trouble in the Cat Kingdom? Something told her no. She scanned her memory to see if there were anything important scheduled for her this afternoon and decided that this "urgent business" must be attended to.

Taken slow, baby steps as she had gone through the letter, she saw that she had finally reached the door. She gasped, remembering the newspaper she had dropped. She jogged to grab it, then went inside the house. She silently wondered why the sun were shining in such a happy, cheerful way when there was urgent business to attend to.

She tapped her fingers on the kitchen table restlessly, waiting. After a few minutes, when the activity did not seem to ease her restlessness, she took the paper into her hands and began to read through it. There did not seem to be anything important printed in it today. Who cared about birthdays and school reports when there was urgent business?

She spent the day mostly walking around the house, completely forgetting about lunch. She was searching for something to do to relieve her of her boredom and help her to shake this restless feeling.

_Restless, restless, restless, restless, restless, restless, restless, restless, restless, restless, restless, restless, restless, restless_...

She found herself constantly toying with her necklace, as though touching it would bring _some_ ease of mind. Her closet was also a destination in many of her routes around the house. What could she possibly do when there was urgent business?

It never crossed her mind that urgent business was urgent and that it should be taken care of immediately. If it truly were urgent, Baron would have asked for her immediately. It was urgent to him, yes, but an urgency that he was hesitant to face. An urgency that he would put off as long as he could, but Yuki would never allow him to put it off forever.

Three o'clock...

* * *

Kohari: Okay, it was really, really short but...well, it's an update. And it was an update that was not proofread. Oh, well. Please review if you ever wanna find out what happens!


	5. Time

**Return of the Cat**

Kohari: Wow, for a fic started off kinda slow, this thing's really gained some popularity. I mean, Jacqie and I had even thought about cutting it. So imagine my surprise when there weren't the five reviews for chapter four that we were hoping for - there were twelve! I can honestly say I was ecstatic and greatly impressed. I had no idea how much people wanted this. Therefore, this fic will go on. Thank each and every one of your for your support! Now, on with the fic! -cue the cheers-

* * *

Baron paced in the Cat Bureau, unable to keep his eyes off of the clock for more than ten seconds at a time. Muta grumbled to himself on the couch, flipping through the Cat Kingdom newspaper, though whether it was about Baron's behavior or the news, nobody in the house was quite sure. Yuki sat nearby, preparing for tea-time. Baron was too anxious to do anything right now. She glanced at Baron as often as he looked at the clock, worried for him. Plenty of times, she opened her mouth to speak, but knew not what to say. Toto, perched atop the indoor balcony, was in the same situation -watching Baron suffer slowly, but unable to help him. 

Seconds turned into minutes...minutes slowly turned into hours. His heart beat in synch with the clock, with every tick, and with every tock, each second bringing him closer and closer to the moment of truth.

Baron paused and withdrew a handkerchief from his suit. After wiping a few beads of sweat from his forehead, he replaced it and recommenced to walk around in a circle, every mindful of the time.

This was precisely what he had been avoiding. How had it come to this? Things had been fine before. Why did they have to change? After all, how could anything be the same after three o'clock? But how would they change? That was what he was mostly concerned with. What would happen after today? After the words escaped his lips? He was frightened. Truly afraid. He had done the impossible, every dangerous stunt known to human- and cat-kind alike with every ounce of confidence in the world. So how was it that he was unable to summon any large amount of courage for this?

This was precisely what he had wanted to avoid. He had been satisfied before...things were fine before, perfectly fine. Hadn't they been?

Yuki set the table, for only two. She planned to remove Toto and Muta during the conversation, if not before. She was sure that Baron would rather they not be there to witness something of this calibur.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

* * *

_Haru ran through the streets of town, searching desperately for the way to the Cat Bureau. She could have sworn she knew where it was, but it seemed to have escaped her memory. She sprinted through every alley, down every path, in every direction. Where was the Cat Bureau?_

_"Haru..." Baron's voice seemed to come from the sky, calling to her sadly. "Haru..."_

_"Baron? Where are you?" Haru called back._

_"Haru...I must tell you..."_

_"Baron?" Haru screamed at the sky. The clock began to chime three o'clock._

"Baron..." Haru muttered, head in her arms on the kitchen table. She awoke as the clock began to chime for real, awaking her from her nightmare. Panicked, she jumped from her seat, ready to dash outside, but she saw from the clock that it was still only two o'clock.

"It was only a dream," she observed, relieved, plopping back down in her chair. Nightmares could be so exhausting.

* * *

"Baron?" Yuki addressed him cautiously, uncertain how he would react to contact at this crucial time. He appeared to snap out of a trance as he turned to her. She approached him and offered him a cup, filled with a steaming liquid substance. "Here. Have some tea," she advised him.

"Tea..." His eyes went out of focus for a moment, but then he returned to normal. "No. No, thank you, Yuki."

"Baron, are you alright?" she wondered aloud.

"Lovesick fool," Muta mumbled under his breath. Baron didn't hear his comment, lost once again in his own little world, but Yuki did.

"Muta!" she cried, appalled.

"What?" Muta asked defensively.She only frowned at him in reply. Toto shook his head at the "pathetic furball."

"I heard that, Birdbrain," Muta told Toto.

"Good. Now that you know what the shoe's like on the other foot, you'll be more respectful," Toto spoke his thoughts.

"What do shoes have to do with you shutting up?" Muta asked.

"You have no imagination, do you? It was a metaphor."

"Well, what do metaphors have to do with you shutting up?"

"How about you shut up?"

"How about you?"

"Dummies first."

"Oh, that does it!" Muta grunted as he lifted himself from the couch and tried to reach Toto, who flew out of his reach. Yuki, with a worried glance at Baron, went to go break it up, even though she knew no real harm would come to either of them. Baron was oblivious to all.

* * *

Haru skidded to a halt by the cafe. Where was the Cat Bureau?

Dong!

She had never found the city clock tower's hourly chimes (12 times every hour)so annoying.

Dong!

Where was it?

Dong!

Where?

Dong!

She found the pathway just as the fourth dong sounded. She ran down the alley as fast as she could. She had to get there before the twelfth chime rang.

Dong!

She could see it...

Dong!

Getting closer...

Dong!

Almost there...

Dong!

Baron stared at the clock, as though unable to believe it was three o'clock.

Dong!

Haru patted down her windstrewn hair and knocked. Dong! Dong!

She went in as the last dong could be heard for the hour, ducking as she did so. Muta and Toto's familiar arguing gave her the feel of home.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted them.Suddenly, there was quiet, and it was like everything had been frozen in time. All eyes turned to Baron.

"Ah, you're here, Haru," the Baron noticed with a composure that they didn't remember seeing before now.

"Um...I think we'd better go," Toto excused them.

"I promised Lune that I would be back before now. I didn't realize what time it was," Yuki told them. "It was nice to see you again, Haru. I hope our next meeting will be soon. Come, Muta."

"Why?" he asked, having sat back on the couch to watch the show. Seeing the look on Yuki's face, he got the message, rolled up the newspaper, and followed the others out.

Confused at their sudden exit, Haru inquired, "In the letter, it said you had urgent business to discuss with me?"

"I do," Baron confirmed, gripping his cane.

"What is it?" She found it hard to conceal the concern in her voice.

"Perhaps you'd better sit down," Baron suggested. She did so. "I have something very important to talk to you about."

* * *

Jacqie: Finally! So is Baron finally gonna confess to Haru? Or will he chicken out?

Kohari: Oh, please. We wouldn't play our readers like that!

Jacqie: I'm adding suspense to a cliffhanger, Ko.

Kohari: Sorry. I kinda ruined that...

Jacqie: Anyways, review, y'all!

Kohari: Please?


	6. Invitation

**Return of the Cat**  
_Invitation_

* * *

"In the letter, you said you had something to discuss with me, Baron?" Haru inquired, curious and confused. 

"I do," the cat confirmed, gripping his cane tightly.

"What is it?" She found it hard to conceal the concern in her voice.

"Perhaps you'd better sit down," he suggested. As she did so (she's his size, by the way), he added, "I have something very important to tell you."

"Is something wrong, Baron?" Haru wondered as he began to pace in front of her.

"Wrong? Well, that depends on your point of view I suppose," he said, beating around the bush. He halted his nervous circular pattern of walking. "I have been feeling a bit under the weather as of late."

"Oh. That's terrible," Haru sympathized.

"However, my health is not what I called you here to discuss," Baron continued. "I was actually..." A sudden realization hit him. Haru waited anxiously for him to continue.

"Perhaps it's best, after all, to wait until after you exit high school to unload this knowledge, burden, if you will, onto you," he decided.

"But...no!" Haru cried. "The letter said that your news was urgent! And, besides, I only have one more year of high school, anyway." (Accurate or not, that's the way it is for now.)

Baron opened his mouth, perhaps to argue, but was interrupted. "What's so important that you can't even tell me?"

"I, well...perhaps..." he stuttered, fishing around in his mind for any of his usual brilliant thoughts. However, they failed him now, or else, failed to make themselves apparent.

"Baron!" Haru, overcome by curiosity and hurt by what she took to be his mistrust in her, exclaimed.

The cat took a deep breath, ready to take the plunge and confess. He nodded, signalling that when the words came to him, he would speak. He pieced various sentences together in his mind, feeling them out with his tongue before attempting to try any of the explanations out. Finally, he found one that he approved of that he hoped would not appall her or frighten her off.

He took another breath, prepared and composed. "Haru..."

Her eyes bore into him as she waited for him to talk. He found himself no longer able to do so.

"Haru," he began, losing the words he had tied together so meticulously. "I was thinking perhaps you would like to visit the Kingdom of Cats one more time."

He was afraid that she wouldn't buy his lie.

"Is there something wrong in the Cat Kingdom, then?" she guessed.

"No, not really," he admitted. "However, they are hosting a ball of sorts, very soon."

"Why?"

"It's a meeting of the minds of the world's greatest cats," he contined. "And Lune had invited me to come. He values my opinion on many topics, and also seems to be under the impression that if something were to, indeed, go wrong, I would spot the hindrance before it had a chance to make itself a real nuisance."

"Well, that sounds nice." He could see the question in her eyes - What does that have to do with me?

"I was hoping you would come with me," he told her. "You have a sharp eye, and Yuki has been dying to see you again for quite some time."

"You want me to come?"

"Yes."

Haru drummed her hands on a nearby table, opening her mental planner. "A visit would be nice..." she confessed. "When is this ball?"

"In a few days' time," Baron replied. "This Saturday night."

"Hmm...yeah. I think I will go," Haru answered him. Then she gasped. "But what should I wear?" she panicked.

"Just be yourself, Haru."

"Okay," she muttered, calmer, but somewhat confused.

"Hey, Baron," Muta interrupted the moment. "Got any cake?"

The orange cat and the human girl looked at one another. "So I will see you Saturday night, then?"

"Sure."

"We will make the journey at 6:00 sharp, so be on time," he adivsed.

"Okay." She left.

When she was out of earshot, Muta couldn't resist asking, "So did you tell her, Baron?"

Baron sighed. "No," he replied sadly.

* * *

Kohari: Sorry for the long wait. I'm not gonna make any excuses, even though there are a whole bunch. So...as always, review, please, with any questions, comments, concerns, personal experience, and constructive criticism. And, once again, this wasn't really proofread all that well, so if you catch any errors, PLEASE let us know so we can fix 'em. Thanks!

Note: Everything the Baron said about a ball is true.


	7. Plans

**Return of the Cat**

**Plans**

Kohari: Sorry about the wait. Our bad.

Jacqie: Ya wanna know why it took so long? Well, neither of us really feel like rewriting it, so go check the latest chapter of "What I Learned At Genkai's Temple" (chapter 19) to find out why we're so behind on our stories. We are sorry that it's taking so long and hopefully y'all will forgive us!

* * *

Yuki and Lune rested peacefully in a field of wild flowers just outside the walls of the Cat Kingdom palace. The new king lay with his head on Yuki's lap, purring as she gently stroked the fur between his ears. With the ball drawing ever closer, the two hosts were finding it harder and harder to maintain stress. And to spend time alone together. Suddenly, Lune remembered something. 

"Did Baron tell Haru?" he asked his lovely wife, who sighed and replied in the negative. Lune continued, "I wonder when he plans to tell her."

"I hope he tells her at the ball," Yuki answers.

Lune rises so his eyes meet hers. "So he decided to come, then?" he mused. When she confirmed this, he added, "Speaking of the ball, love, how are the preparations coming along?"

"The decorations have already been put in place. They look wonderful. But for some reason, the kitchen is divided on the menu..." Yuki explained.

"What is there to fight over?"

Yuki shrugged and gazed at her husband. "They just want everything to be perfect."

Lune gazed back at her, eyes filled with more love than the universe itself could ever dream to contain. "It already is."

* * *

Haru twisted in front of the mirror, holding up different dresses against her body, testing out each one for perfection. The one she held now was black and slender, very regal, but not her style, as she had borrowed it from Hiromi.. She snatched up another one from on top of her bed, a green one this time. 

"I dunno. What do you think, Muta?" she asked a large white cat laying lazily on the floor nearby, dozing. He looked up, blinking a few times to help wake himself up. He grunted and resumed his nap. "Thanks a lot, Muta," Haru said sarcastically, then returned to checking out the look in the mirror.

"Yuki was always better at this stuff than me," Muta grumbled.

Before Haru could reply, she heard the sound of a door shutting downstairs and her mother calling her name. She gasped. "Mom's home!" she exclaimed, advising the cat to get out of her room before her mother came up. With that, she opened her window quickly to allow the chubby animal an escape route. closing it just as her mother knocked at the door.

"Haru, I brought home some dinner," she announced, opening her daughter's bedroom door. She then observed the state of the room. "What's with all the dresses?"

"One of my friends was having a party soon, and I didn't know what to wear," Haru explained, keeping details to a minimum.

"Oh...you didn't tell me about a party."

"Musta slipped my mind," Haru replied.

"Well, okay. When is it?"

"Saturday. At six."

"Alright...just be home by eleven. And call me when you leave," her mother told her.

"'Kay, Mom."

There was one more look at the room before the door was finally closed and Haru breathed a sigh of relief. She then glanced at the line of dresses, laid the green one to the side, and put the rest away.

* * *

Baron stood in front of the mirror, trying on jackets of every color of the rainbow. Muta had gotten bored long ago with the whole business and flipped through the paper.

Toto flew in at that point and complimented Baron on a cream colored suit, very similar to the one he usually wore. "I think that one's perfect."

"Thank you, Toto," Baron said curtly, advancing to the door.

"Oh, tonight's the night, isn't it?" the bird remembered. "Don't tell me you're late."

"Then I'll say nothing," Baron joked, grabbing his cane and leaving. "Come, Toto."

* * *

Note: Yes, it's short, but we'll update again as soon as we get five reviews. We wanna make sure y'all haven't lost interest.


	8. Announcement

**Return of the Cat  
Announcement**

Note: Sorry, guys. A lot's been going on lately. We know you're all probably mad at us for waiting so long to update. We're sorry...

* * *

Haru leaned out of her window, looking down every street in her line of sight, anxiously awaiting Baron. Her mother was downstairs in the quilting room, working on her latest project. She had cooperated with her daughter regarding her outfit, giving input when necessary. 

Haru wore a lime green dress that perfectly complimented her skin tone. Adorning her feet was a pair of matching flats, so her feet wouldn't hurt when she danced. She had decided to leave her hair down for the night. She moved away from the window and went to the mirror across the room, examining herself critically.

Hearing a peculiar sound, she turned to see Toto perched on her windowsill. "Haru, are you ready to go?" the Baron asked, dismounting. He didn't fail to notice that she was wearing the necklace he had given her.

"Yes," she answered. Finally, a thought dawned on her. "Wait. How are we getting there? I can't ride Toto." The Baron hadn't thought of that, he admitted.

A loud meow rose from the street outside. Beside Haru's mailbox, a small black and white spotted cat looked at them, as though calling them. It meowed again.

"He says to come with him," the Baron translated, hopping upon Toto's back once again. The dark bird flew down from the window and alighted upon the mailbox. But Haru couldn't just jump from the second-story window. She stared at them for a moment, and then ran downstairs, careful not to slip and fall. She took a quick peek at her mother, who was already fast asleep at her quilting table. "Bye, Mom," Haru whispered softly, then left, making sure she had her cell phone in her purse before she locked the door.

The cat meowed again. "He told us to follow him," the Baron infromed her. They obeyed. The cat led them to an alley. There was something different about the wall at the very end...

The cat walked expertly through the wall. 'The wall must be a portal into the Cat Kingdom,' Haru realized. Toto flew through as well, without hesitation. Haru walked reluctantly up to it and pressed her hand against it. Her hand didn't touch a solid object, but went through the wall like putting her hand in water. She withdrew her hand quickly, scared, then stepped closer to it and put her hand through the wall again. She looked behind her, to ensure nobody was watching, then took a deep breath and plunged in.

She blinked and found herself no longer in the human world. In fact, she was no longer even human. It was just like when Lune's father had had her brought to the Cat Kingdom, only this time, she came willingly.

"Haru!" she heard her friends call to her. They gestured for her to come with them. She ran to catch up with them, glad that she had not worn heels. A group of cats was waiting for her a little ways away. They escorted her and Baron to the castle, assuring Toto that they would be well taken care of. Toto flew off, calling out his farewells. Suddenly, he vanished. 'He must have flown through the barrier,' Haru realized, recovering quickly from the shock of his disappearance.

Yuke rushed to meet her right outside the palace, too impatient to wait for them to come into the entertainment hall. Lune had been left behind in the dust. Yuki hugged Haru, while Lune and Baron stuck to shaking hands. Yuki and Haru exchanged compliments and headed for the entertainment hall, catching up and talking about everything that had gone on since their last encounter.

Baron and Lune started to trail after the girls. Lune couldn't resist asking, "Do you plan to tell her tonight?"

Baron was silent for a few moments. Lune was afraid he wouldn't reply. It was a personal question, after all. Then the Baron spoke. "I truly don't have any plans for tonight, Lune. I seem to be making it up as I go."

Lune frowned. "You know what I think, Baron. Just keep that in mind tonight."

"I shall," Baron promised.

They had then reached the entertainment hall, where cats from all over the world were assembled. The ball had been organized to celebrate Lune's coronation, but they also intended to discuss the issues that Lune would have to deal with once he took the crown permanently. They were all seated at a long table, length very close to the width of the entertainment hall, so as to accommodate all the cats.

Lune clapped his hands as Baron helped Haru into her chair and took his own seat. "Hello, everyone! Welcome to my palace! I know you're all eager to begin the celebration, so let the ball begin!" He clapped his hands again, and music began to play from the orchestra. It was a waltz.

Haru watched as all the cats around her rose to dance, twirling around the dance floor in astounding grace. She found herself feeling a little sad...all these couples...

"Would you care to dance?" she heard Baron's voice, paired with his paw outstretched, begging for hers.

"I...okay," she said. He led her to the dance floor close to Lune and Yuki. He steered her so that they were perfectly in sync with the other dancers. Baron could see Lune and Yuki smirking at him while Haru's back was to them.

Finally it was time for the meal. Lune and Yuki returned to the table, and all the other cats understood what was happening. It didn't take long for all of the cats to have resumed their respective seats at the table. Lune gave the order for the food to be brought in, and they all ate heartily of the delicious food set before them.

After Lune had noticed that the majority were finished with their meal, he stood once again and clapped his hands. "Everyone! May I have your attention, please?" All eyes turned to him. "Thank you. I'm sure you all know about Yuki and myself, and how very much we are in love. And now, we have an announcement to make." The young king gestured to her, and she stood, as well. "Yuki and I are pleased to announce that we are engaged, and we wanted you all to be the first to know."

"Congratulations" spread down the table, and Lune smiled, pleased that they had all accepted Yuki. Someone even raised a toast to the couple.

"Baron, would you like to say anything?" Lune offered.

Baron could not refuse. "Lune, you are one of my closest friends, and I have nothing but the deepest respect for you and your fiancee. I wish you both happiness, success, and the best of luck in your marriage, and in your royal duties as king and queen of our glorious kingdom. I believe I speak for us all when I say you will make a good king, and that we could not have chosen a better one."

All of the cats clapped, including Haru, Yuki, and Lune. Baron took a deep breath, making a split-second, life-altering decision. "I also have something else to say, on a more personal note. Something I should have said a long time ago." He turned to Haru and spoke her name, finally ready...

Suddenly, the glass windows shattered, and shards showered to the floor. The silhouettes of unfamiliar cats could be seen where previously there had been painted glass. Lune immediately pushed Yuki out of sight.

"You do not speak for us, Baron!" shouted a huge deep-colored cat, just a shadow in the far window. Then, smaller, dark red cats leaped from the window, and with lightning speed, yanked Haru from her seat and carried her, screaming, out of the middle window before anyone had time to reguster what had happened, much less do anything about it.

"Haru!" Lune and Baron cried out.

"Lune," the large cat addressed the king. "If you wish for the safe return of your lovely bride-to-be, you will renounce your throne and leave the Cat Kingdom forever! Don't worry, you'll have some time to think about your decision Lune. We'll be in touch.". The cat then disappeared. The security cats came in, too late to prevent what had already occured.


	9. The Plot Thickens

**Return of the Cat  
The Plot Thickens**

Kohari: I am so sorry for the wait. Truly I am. I'm sure you'll all understand, however, that as a Senior about to graduate high school, there was much work to be done - so much that it got in the way of writing fanfictions...and believe me, I'm really behind on updating several works. This one takes priority, though, so instead of working on a presentation for my English exam (don't worry - it's in the bag!), I'm gonna go ahead and type this up. Please keep in mind that it will not be error-free. I have very little time on my hands. If any of you would like to proofread, however, be my guest. Now, instead of wasting more precious time, I shall command my fingers to form words! (lol)

* * *

Baron paced around Lune's office anxiously, afraid that he would never see Haru again and that something terrible would happen to her. How he regretted now that he hadn't spoken his heart prior to this incident... 

"What will we do, Lune?" Yuki voiced what all three of them were thinking.

"I don't know," he admitted, frowning and staring at the floor. He had ended the ball early to deal with the problem more immediately. Unfortunately, no bright ideas came to mind, and they weren't sure how much time they had.

'What if they harm Haru?' The unwelcome thought crossed the threshold of Baron's mind more than he liked. It was a constant reminder that he had messed up - he should have done something, he should have prevented this (isn't that what he had been hired to do?), but most importantly, he should have told Haru what had plagued him for so long before it was too late.

As though he could read Baron's mind, Lune assured him, "We'll save her, Baron. You have my word on that. I will do everything in my power to ensure her safe return."

Baron nodded in thanks. He found himself unable to summon his voice, much less form words.

Suddenly, a crash sounded from the window. All turned towards the source of the noise. A letter, attached to a brick, awaited them, surrounded by shards of glass.

"Be careful, Lune," Baron warned the new Cat King as he reached for the letter.

* * *

"Let me go!" Haru demanded, writhing in the grasp of two amazingly strong crimson cats. As before, they ignored her commands and continued to follow their leader - the cat who had wrecked Lune's ball. 

Eventually, they reached a dark, secret warehouse, where they did finally release her.

"What's going on?" Haru shouted at the leader of the cat gang.

"You want to know what's going on?" the huge, dark cat asked in a condescending voice. "I'll tell you. Lune is far too young and inexperienced to serve as King of the cats."

"He is not! He's gonna be a great king!" Haru defended him. "The best! You'll see!"

"You're his lover! Of course you'd say that!" the evil cat snapped back.

"Lover? What?" Haru now understood what had taken place - she had been mistaken for Yuki.

"And if Lune ever wants to see his pretty little fiancee again, he'll surrender his rights to the kingdom and leave forever!" He then laughed a malicious laugh that chilled Haru.

"I'm not Lune's bride!" Haru tried to explain. "I'm not Yuki. I'm not even a cat!" Her statements were once again answered by that repulsive laugh.

"It doesn't matter if you're a cat or not," he explained. "Aren't you the girl that became engaged to Lune after saving him from that car?"

"We were never engaged!" Haru screamed in frustration.

"I would never allow such a prestigious king to disgrace himself by marrying a human!" he continued on, Haru's words going through one ear and out the other.

"We're not getting married!" Haru persisted.

"Darn right you won't - I won't allow it!" came the reply.

Haru sighed, giving up. It was obvious that her attempts at setting him straight were not getting through to him.

"Lune has three days to reply," the villain told his underlings. "In the meantime, make sure no one finds this girl. Or I'll have your heads!" he threatened, causing the red cats to quiver in fear. The leader of the group then proceeded to leave.

Curiosity, however, gripped Haru. "Who the heck are you, anyway?" she demanded.

He grumbled something inaudible, then he disappeared before she had time to blink twice. He was amazingly agile for such a large cat, she thought. She just hoped Baron could beat that.

* * *

Kohari: I know you were hoping for a longer chapter. Sorry to disappoint. But as stated in my profile page, I will have much more time after June 1st, so hopefully this will suffice until then. Don't give up on me, guys! We're gonna get to the end of this fic eventually! lol

Note: Not yet proofread, so please forgive any mistakes you see. Better yet, report them to me and I'll fix them ASAP. Thanks again for the support, everyone!


	10. Maroon

**Return of the Cat  
Maroon**

Kohari: Awesome news, guys! I've completed every assignment due this week with the exception of an English project, which is halfway done. But I can't complete it until my mommy (Yes, I said "mommy" - I still call my mom "Mommy" sometimes.) gets me some posterboard and watercolors 'cause I'm too lazy to get up off my bony butt (that's what my friends calls it), hop in my car, and go get 'em myself. What can I say? I'm on my period (not that any of you wanted to know that.). Besides, the project's not due 'til the end of the week; regardless, I wanna turn it early - If I turn it in on Tuesday, I'll get 30 points added to the project grade. Woohoo! Anyways, fic.

* * *

Lune read the letter to himself, lips moving as his eyes scanned the words, then handed the letter to Baron to read aloud. It stated: 

"_Lune,  
We, as citizens of the Cat Kingdom, refuse to allow a union between a cat, our king, and a human. It is a disgrace to all catkind. Therefore, you have a decision to make. If you wish to continue to pursue this horrendous act of treason against your species, then you must relinquish your throne and live in exile with your soon-to-be-bride. However, if you choose to accept duty over heart and keep your honor in the name of the kingdom's security, we will remove the temptation so that you may more easily carry on your father's magnificent legacy as planned. You have three days. If, by the end of that time period you have not replied clearly, we will assume that you bow to our wishes and eliminate the problem entirely._

_Sincerely,  
Maroon_"

"I think there's been some sort of mistake," Baron concluded, folding the letter.

"Without doubt," Lune agreed. "I must write to them immediately to clear up this misunderstanding."

He set out to do so without another moment's hesitation. Yuki and Baron read over his shoulder every sentence. Baron couldn't shake a sense of familiarity regarding this "Maroon" cat...

* * *

"Ha!" Maroon, the leader of the cat gang that had kidnapped Haru snorted. "He's trying to talk his way out of this mess. Who does he think he's kidding?" 

His accomplices knew that was their cue to laugh.

"He must think I'm a moron," Maroon mused.

"He's the moron, Boss!" one of the red cats offered supportively.

"That's right!" the others chorused in agreement, eager to keep their leader from losing his temper.

"He doesn't know who he's dealing with," Maroon went on. "He now has one day. Here," he handed a hastily written reply to the fastest and most reliable of his lackies - there were three. "See that he gets this letter. Make haste! I'm sure Lune wouldn't want his fiancee to suffer for errors in the delivery system," he sneered.

Haru stuck her tongue out at Maroon. Prior to this, she hadn't thought it possible to hate a cat so much.

* * *

"Aha!" Baron celebrated, keeping hold of a red cat by the scruff of its neck. It writhed in attempts to free itself, but to no avail; Baron's grip was too strong. The caught cat's buddies leapt in the window to save their comrade, but Baron held his cane at them threateningly. "If any of you makes any sudden moves, you will seriously injure your friend," he said simply. None of them made a move.

Lune read the letter and sighed. He then commenced to explain to Baron how the situation had changed. "I want to speak with this Maroon in person (A/N: I was gonna put "in cat" but I didn't know if that would make any sense.)," he determined.

"Tell Maroon to come speak to Lune himself. We will make the arrangements - he will not be attacked, he will be offered a chance to speak freely to the king without fear of danger. We will keep an eye on this one to make sure you do as you're told," Baron ordered the red cats, who nodded, then took their exit via the window.

* * *

Kohari: Yeah, I know. Short again. And lame. And stupid. You may contribute plot ideas if you like. In fact, if you have any suggestions for the improvement of this chapter, or if you have an idea that you would see played out in the next, let me know.

Note: This was not proofread, and if you read both updated chapters without reviewing chapter 9, please go back and review. Please?


	11. Fleeting Victory

**Return of the Cat  
Chapter 11: Fleeting Victory**

Kohari: Okay, admittedly, this wasn't a really quick update. It's just that I was enjoying summer so much. This summer is my transition from high school to college - the first truly "free" summer I've had since middle school. I'm sorry for being so selfish. I feel kinda bad knowing that while you were all waiting patiently for an update, I was at the beach reading various books and tanning with few thoughts of completing the story. I hope this chapter will convince you all to forgive me, however. Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you think he really will come, Baron?" Lune wondered aloud, concerned. "Even though we have a hostage, I'm not confident that he will do as we requested." 

"I'm sorry to say that I agree with you, Your Highness," Baron replied. He glanced out the window, taking note of the direction in which the cats that were Maroon's lackies were headed.

* * *

"Well?" Maroon demanded as soon as his followers had returned from their errand. It didn't take him long to notice that one of the group was missing. "Where is Sherman?" (A/N: I have no idea what I chose that name. Probably 'cause he's a yes-cat? lol...Okay, lame joke. Sorry.) 

"Lune is holding him prisoner, sir," one of the breathless cats answered. "He says he wants you to come to the palace and talk to him in person."

"Why? So he can ambush me?" Maroon demanded. "That fool! Who does Lune think he's dealing with? Does he not know how angry he is making me?"

"He says that Sherman will suffer for your refusal," added the cat's companion.

"I couldn't care less," Maroon told them. "What is one cat for the sake of the future of all cats?"

All in his gang exchanged glances, aware that he was planning to sacrifice Sherman, if necessary, for the sake of the Cat Kingdom. They weren't sure what to make of it. They had heard it before - Lune's marriage could be disastrous for them all. But none of them wanted to die for it. They couldn't help but feel sorry for their comrade.

"I tire of this game of cat and mouse," Maroon concluded. "Where is the girl?"

They all turned to where Haru had been sitting moments ago. The cats gasped in unison when they realized that he had vanished, seemingly into thin air.

"She's gone," one of them stated the obvious, causing Maroon to growl loudly with fury.

"Find her!" he commanded in a booming voice. "Find the girl! Now! And once you have, kill her! The girl must be destroyed! For the sake of the Cat Kingdom!"

The cats scrambled around desperately in search of Haru, hoping that they found her before Maroon had time to find fault with them for not watching her more carefully.

* * *

"Are you alright, Haru?" Baron asked her as soon as they were safely concealed outside the building. He immediately commenced to untie her bonds. 

"I-I'm fine," Haru stammered a reply, still in shock from the excitement of being rescued.

"Good. Now, we have to hurry," Baron reminded her, "before one of them -."

"I found 'em!" one of Maroon's followers exclaimed triumphantly upon spotting them.

"Run, Haru!" She didn't need to be told twice. They could hear the chaotic shouts of Maroon's gang in pursuit.

Baron led her by the hand to Toto, who had been waiting patiently for them, hidden cleverly in some large bushes. Baron and Haru climbed onto the bird quickly, who took off before Maroon's cats could even hope to reach them. Toto set his course for the castle, chuckling at the reaction of those stupid cats when they saw that they couldn't catch the elusive Baron, spirited Haru, and winged Toto.

"How did you find me, Baron?" Haru ventured to ask as soon as they were out of danger. She already knew how he had gotten there so fast.

"Lune and I 'persuaded' one of Maroon's errand-kitties to tell us where they were stationed." Baron's explanation of 'persuasion' made Haru giggle. "I had already seen the direction in which they were heading, so it wasn't really difficult to find their hide-out."

"Well, thanks for saving me again, Baron," Haru expressed her gratitude. "I hope this having to rescue me thing doesn't become a regular event."

Baron smiled, suppressed the urge to laugh. He still had a bad feeling about this whole ordeal, as though they hadn't won just yet...

* * *

"Lune?" Baron called for the King as he and Haru dismounted from Toto on the windowsill.

"That's strange," Haru pointed out. "The room's dark." She spoke the truth. The lights were out completely. King Lune's office was filled with creepy shadows.

"Something's not right here," Baron agreed, looking around.

Haru gasped suddenly, attracting Baron's attention. He then saw what had startled her. Maroon stepped out from the shadows. Lune was in his clutches, with a dagger to his throat.

* * *

Kohari: Okay, so it wasn't that long, but I hope you liked it. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for all your support!

Note: Not proofread.


	12. Revelation

**Return of the Cat  
Chapter 12: Revelation**

Kohari: Ha! I didn't take a long time to update!

* * *

Maroon stepped out of the shadows. Lune was in his clutches, a dagger pressed against the young ruler's throat. The red cat chuckled, certain of his victory. Baron frowned, trying to formulate a plan. 

"How did you get here so fast?" Haru demanded, surprised.

"I used to live here, human," Maroon replied, to Haru's amazement. "I know all the tunnels leading in and out of the palace. You should have known that, Lune."

"Are you going to kill him, Maroon?" Baron asked calmly.

"I should. In fact, I really want to," Maroon confessed, sneering. "In fact, it would be better for me if I did."

"What are you talking about?" Haru wondered aloud, confused.

"The throne should be mine! Mine!" Maroon shouted angrily. "This was MY birthright! Not his!"

"Now, I really don't understand," Haru said.

Baron tried to step forward a little, testing Maroon's awareness. Maroon noticed what Baron was doing. Lune flinched as the blade lightly broke the skin under his chin. A small bit of fur floated gently toward the floor. "Don't get any ideas," Maroon snarled.

Baron halted, knowing the disaster that could result from carelessness.

"What do you mean the throne should be yours?" Haru asked, with the intention of both relieving curiosity and stalling for time.

"The throne should be mine!" Maroon repeated himself, directing his attention at Haru. "I should kill this stupid, treacherous little weakling for what his family did to mine!"

"What did his family do?" Haru egged him on while Baron thought.

Maroon sighed, then prepared to go into a long lecture. "Three generations ago, the king of the Cat Kingdom had two sons. Twins."

"Well, that's not really unusual, is it?" Haru inquired, confused.

"The royal family has been afflicted for years by some strange, incurable disease that makes it generally impossible to have more than one kitten at a time," Baron explained. "And for some reason, these kittens are always males."

"But this king had _two_," Maroon emphasized, "and each was equally eligible, in his father's opinion, to take his place."

"So how was the succession decided?" Haru pressed.

"It should have been the cat who was the first to be birthed," Maroon growled, "just like it had always been. But no, the king decided to have a contest when each was of age."

"What kind of contest?"

"The maze," Maroon replied. "The two of them made it to the end at the same time." What Maroon didn't tell them was that the elder brother had followed the younger brother to the end, and then raced him to the exit. Although the youngest twin had the head start, the eldest one was faster, and so both reached the exit simultaneously. The older brother had predicted that very occurance. "They decided to fight it out." The older prince had a nasty trick up his sleeve - a gift from a witch doctor. "My grandfather won." By splashing a potion into the eyes of his brother, the first son was able to gain an advantage over him. "My great-uncle lay in bed for days, injured."

The young prince was taken into the care of doctors. They thought that perhaps the older twin had hurt his brother's eye in the fight; it explained the blindness that the second-born was experiencing. But a week later, he recovered eyesight in one of his eyes. The other eye could hardly see. And the color had changed. The doctors gasped upon removing the bandages. What would their king say? (Maroon's grandfather's coronation had been postponed until Lune's grandfather's recovery.) What had caused this dreadful mutation?

A witch doctor was called in to explain. It was the same witch doctor who had given the eldest prince the potion that had done the damage. The damage was permanent, and the same eye combination would appear in the prince's kittens due to damage to the DNA. Although he did not reveal that the older son was responsible for the mishap, the vial that the potion was contained in was found in the once-soon-to-be-king's room, and its contents rapidly identified.

"My grandfather was accused of cheating," Maroon continued his story. "He was stripped of his right to the throne and banished from the kingdom, along with his wife and newborn son. My father grew up in the outskirts of the kingdom and married my mother. For years I was told the story of my birthright. Of how my great-uncle lied to gain what was rightfully his brother's. I didn't believe that my own family would do such a thing. It wasn't until I heard that Lune would marry a human that I realized that they were, indeed, shameful and prone to treason." (A/N: Maroon was the one who grew up being lied to. His grandfather wasn't going to admit that he had, in fact, cheated.)

"I had to do something," Maroon justified himself. "And now, I'll restore this kingdom to its rightful rulers," he declared, fully prepared to kill Lune in the name of revenge. He direction his attention now at his target, completely corrupted by fury.

* * *

Kohari: I know, I know. It was short. But I plan to update again soon. Please review! (Oh, and yeah, I know that none of that explained how Maroon knew his way into the palace. I'll explain that next time.) 

Note: Not proofread.


	13. Escape

**Return of the Cat  
Chapter 13: Escape**

Kohari: Another fast update. Yay!

* * *

"Lune's father allowed me to work in the palace as a young cat," Maroon explained. "But that wasn't enough for me. If I couldn't be king, I didn't want any part of the palace life. For years, I watched Lune - the perfect prince. I thought that perhaps he could be a good king. I entertained fantasies of stealing the throne right from under his very nose. But I put them out of mind when I saw how talented a ruler Lune was. How wrong I was. Lune, you're a traitor, just like your grandfather! To choose a human to be your betrothed - it's disgusting! It's treason! My family was right - I'm the rightful king! And my first order of business is to get rid of the cat who would lead our kingdom to certain doom!" Maroon then let out a maniacal laugh that sent shivers up Haru's spine. 

"What will killing him solve?" Baron challenged Maroon, confusing the villain.

"It will make me king!" Maroon answered, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate to banish Lune, just as your grandfather was banished?" Baron suggested. "Surely, you can find some way to persuade Lune to renounce his throne, clearing the way for you." Lune and Haru, although they trusted Baron, were not sure what the detective was up to.

Maroon thought for a moment, contemplating all aspects of Baron's plan. He could find no fault with it. "You know? You're right! I agree completely!" he announced, to the relief of all. "But for now, to the dungeons with you!" Maroon told Lune and escorted his cousin to the prison beneath the palace.

"Will Lune be okay?" Haru wondered aloud of Baron.

"He'll be fine, Haru," Baron promised, already plotting the next step of his plan.

* * *

Night crept up upon them slowly. Haru stayed with Yuki, hiding in her room from Maroon. He had forgotten that he wanted to eliminate her as well, but he could remember at any time. 

Baron stealthily made his way to Lune. He didn't know where Maroon was, but Baron was confident that the crazy crimson cat was gathering his gang of followers for the next day, when he was probably going to announce Lune's stepping down, and his ascention to the throne.

It didn't take Baron long to discover Lune waiting for him. "I knew you would come!" Lune exclaimed as quietly as he could, watching as Baron hurriedly picked the lock on the cell door.

"Come quickly!" Baron commanded in a soft voice, leading Lune through the halls.

When the young king realized that they were headed for the roof, he demanded to know what would become of Yuki and Haru. "You are the priority right now, Your Majesty," Baron replied without stopping. "Yuki knows her way around the palace better than anyone. She won't let anything happen to Haru."

Although Lune was convinced, Baron wished silently that he had as much faith as he had claimed to have in the girls.

Toto awaited them on the palace rooftop. Baron helped Lune to mount, then climbed on Toto's back himself. As the bird took off, Baron hoped with all his heart that Haru would be alright. There was still so much to tell her.

Before the palace was out of sight, they heard sirens. Apparently, Maroon already had guards in the castle who had spotted Toto's flight, even though he seemed to blend in with the evening sky. Regardless, Baron knew that Toto was faster than any method of transportation that Maroon had at his disposal. And once they were out of the Cat Kingdom, they were on Baron's playing field. They would never be able to find Lune after they reached the Cat Bureau.

* * *

Kohari: Yeah, yeah. I know. It was short. I'm sorry. Please review! And let me know what you think is gonna happen! 

Note: Not proofread.


End file.
